


It was the beer!

by zation



Series: The shorties [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Drinking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha share some brewskies and then some.</p><p>Or, </p><p>The one where Jensen blames beer-googles, even when they aren’t really in effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the beer!

  


It was the beer. Oh, it was so much else, of course, but later Jensen would only blame the beer.

They’d had a long day at set and the sun had been beating down on them. Such a long and exhausting day that they hadn’t even waited for Jared to finish filming. Had just left him and gone back to Jensen’s trailer and started in on the beer. Wasn’t their fault Jared had more scenes than them today. Jensen only felt a little bad.

Misha was laughing and leaning against him on the couch, his half-finished beer sloshing languidly in the bottle as he waved it around when he talked.

"I mean, I don’t even get it." He stated drunkenly and Jensen’s face hurt from smiling so much. What was Misha talking about again? "I know it was a gag but I agree with Sam, shouldn’t it be DE-stiel?"

Jensen stared at him for a moment before he snorted beer up his nose form the force of his laughter. Misha looked at him, stunned, and then burst out giggling. Man, a grown-ass man _giggling_ just made Jensen laugh harder and he had to put his beer down.

" _What_?" he asked incredulously.

"DeanCas?" Misha asked, obviously still feeding on that stupid gag episode they’d made.

"You know," Jensen leaned back on the couch and didn’t even blink when Misha snuggled up against him. Misha was after all pretty handsy on a normal day. "I have been wondering myself. And why would it only be Destiel? Why not Sastiel too? Sam made a good point."

"Please." Misha snorted and Jensen tried not to stare as the other man downed the last of his beer, Adam’s apple bobbing hypnotically. "Sam is just jealous of Dean and Cas’ awesome bond."

"You’re drunk."

"True, but I dare you to disprove me." Misha stated and sounded so much like Castiel that Jensen laughed again, his whole body practically bouncing on the couch and Misha looked at him sheepishly before joining him. His laugh was low and throaty and Jensen’s dick twitched as it was wont to do from time to time.

"We do spend an exceedingly huge amount of time gazing into each other’s eyes." Jensen agreed and pointedly stared Misha down. Misha countered by turning his doe-eyes at Jensen. Twitch.

"And we do sacrifice a lot for each other." Misha continued and Jensen swallowed, still tasting beer and wanting to drink some but at the same time not wanting to break eye-contact.

"You mean they do."

"Who?"

It was impossible to say who did what first. The only thing Jensen knew was that he was pulling on Misha’s shirt and that Misha was sliding onto his lap like a goddamn pro. His knees rested effortlessly against Jensen’s hips and when they rolled together neither was surprised to find the other already hardening.

Jensen groaned deeply and Misha endeavored to swallow it with the sloppiest kiss Jensen had ever received and it only made him groan deeper. Misha tasted like the beer he’d been drinking and like something like Jensen had never tasted before. Like _man_ , he supposed and it made him grip Misha’s hips and force another roll down against his hard-on.

Misha fucking mewled and Jensen didn’t even know men made sounds like that. He grabbed a handful of Misha’s ass and was impressed with the firmness of it. It made his dick jump and judging by Misha’s smirk, he noticed. He leaned forwards, pressing against Jensen and Jensen loved it. Misha was heavy and solid and it felt awesome.

Neither of them spoke for a while but the rolling of their hips escalated quickly — yet another thing to blame on the beer, Jensen suspected — and soon Misha was grinding hard even as Jensen was pressing him down.

"F-fuck." Jensen grunted out when a particularly hard buck shot up his spine, flaring the fire simmering there and he actually realized that he probably would end up creaming his pants. Soon. "Fuck, Mish."

Misha had been resting his cheek against Jensen’s but now he turned and looked at Jensen with half-lidded eyes, pupils blow out in lust and Jensen’s hips stuttered.

"I know." Misha grunted and it was so gravelly that Jensen wondered how the man could’ve been mewling just moments ago.

Without warning, Misha bent down and started lapping at Jensen’s neck. Jensen let out a broken moan at that and threw his head back, giving the other man better access. Misha seemed to like that because he practically growled and changed the angle of his hips. Jensen skimmed his hands up Misha’s back under his shirt.

Fuck, he wanted to come and he wanted to feel Misha come. Wanted him to lose his coordination and just let go, wanted him satisfied and like jelly in Jensen’s hands and wanted to know that he had made Misha like that. God, he was so screwed. Fuck you, beer.

Jensen raked his fingernails down Misha’s back as Misha sucked on his neck, probably leaving marks for the next day and it made Jensen rut harder up into the other man. He kind of wanted them to be naked. Wanted to feel Misha’s come splattering over his hard dick but he didn’t dare pause what they were doing to ask. Was afraid it would break the spell they’d wound.

Then suddenly Misha was gripping Jensen’s upper arms almost too hard. It was delicious. "Shit, Jen… Ah!" he broke off from Jensen’s neck to tilt his head back and Jensen couldn’t resist; the temptation too much. He took a hard grip on Misha’s back and pressed him close, slotting his lips over the other man’s Adam’s apple, sucking hard. Misha squirmed in his lap and Jensen could practically _feel_ him drawing nearer to the end.

"Jen, Jen, I—" Misha broke himself off with a deep groan that Jensen felt vibrating against his lips. "I, I can’t, I need to—"

"Just fucking do it." Jensen growled, feeling his own release teetering on the edge. He was so fucking hard he could barely breathe and when Misha forced his dick against Jensen’s one last time, Jensen knew he was done for.

Misha grabbed at Jensen’s hair and shook in his lap as his dick spurted wave after wave of come in his pants and Jensen imagined he could feel it against his skin, could practically taste it. He let go of Misha and the man slumped forwards, against Jensen’s chest. Jensen barely resisted the urge to sniff the man’s hair and just grabbed a hard hold on his ass, grinding his dick up against Misha’s limp body a couple of times before it was just _too much_.

"M-Misha." He stammered and the other man turned his head a little, his lips grazing Jensen’s ear.

"You’re so beautiful, Jen." He murmured and the vibrations went right to Jensen’s dick.

He moaned and pressed up one last time before he felt his orgasm rip though him. It pounded out throughout his whole body, his toes curling and his dick almost hurting as it released in the tight confines of his jeans. It ended with him curled up with Misha in his arms, pressed against him and Jensen practically whimpering from the force of it.

"So beautiful." Misha whispered and pecked Jensen on the skin beneath his ear before he moved to get up. Jensen didn’t know what possessed him but he goddamn _whined_ and Misha smiled at him when he averted his eyes and then he just leaned back down, pressing his face into the crook of Jensen’s shoulder and snaking his arms around Jensen’s chest.

Jensen breathed out — definitely _not_ contentedly — and eyed the forgotten beer bottle he’d placed on the table ages ago. Goddamn beer, being all smug and whatnot.

  



End file.
